1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet tissue supply apparatus, and more particularly, to a wet tissue supply apparatus which can easily convert dry tissue into wet tissue just using water in houses, restaurants, industrial sites, and so on.
2. Background Art
Wet tissue has conditions for growing molds because wet tissue is wet in a sealed state. In the wet tissue manufacturing industries, it is a general recognition that it is impossible to produce wet tissue products if toxic preservatives are not put. Moreover, the shocking fact that harmful ingredients of disinfectants for humidifiers are contained in wet tissue causes a rapid shrinking of consumer confidence in the wet tissue market.
Recently, technologies to allow users to use wet tissue for a long time without using such toxic preservatives have been disclosed. For instance, when wrapping paper which has antibacterial activity and a cap are used, an amount of preservatives contained in wet tissue can be reduced. However, because the disclosed technologies just reduce content of preservatives or other chemical ingredients but do not completely use preservatives or other chemical ingredients, they cannot relieve consumers' anxiety.
Moreover, recently an apparatus for manufacturing wet tissue just using water. As a relevant conventional invention, Korean Patent Laid-open no. 2011-0007298 discloses a “method for manufacturing wet tissue and a storage box of wet tissue”. The prior art is a technique to manufacture wet tissue on the spot using a compression plate after saturating dry tissue in water. The prior art does not have harmfulness related with preservatives or other chemical ingredients because the prior art is to manufacture wet tissue just using water.